Athuma
|diff★☆ = ★☆☆☆☆☆ |image = ? |titles = N/A |names = horsey, rapidash |species = Herbivore |habitats = Hotspring Marshes, Pyroclastic Fields |size = Small |relations = None |move = Rear |elements = None |ailments = None |weaknesses = |creator = Rathalosaurus rioreurensis}} are Herbivores introduced in ???. Physiology are slender, elegant creatures. They have long heads reminiscent of equines while possessing long, feathered legs, which allow them to run at surprising speed for quite some time. Their cloven hooves make it easy for these creatures to traverse all sorts of terrain from dense mud to even the steepest rocks. Their front half is covered in medium-length, maroon fur, while their back half has such short hairs that it almost looks completely hairless. also have dark markings around eyes, on neck and chest, as well as similarly dark mane and tail. Behavior are known for their preference to flee rather than fight, making them similar in nature to the Anteka or Kelbi of the continent. They live in small groups of up to five individuals, usually grazing or resting. Should a hunter come too close to suddenly, or ambush these creatures in any way, they can defend themselves, albeit only for a short time before rearing and dashing off into the distance. Abilities do not possess any elemental abilities, usually rearing, kicking and biting to hold their ground against an opponent. Should this fail, they will flee with a loud screech. In-Game Description |Monster Icon = |description = Small herbivores of the Hotspring Marshes and Pyroclastic Fields, the are known for their speed and durability while running. Being able to hold incredible speeds over long distances, are sometimes utilized as mounts by villagers, wealthy individuals, and even children. Don't approach them too quickly, as they can still put up a fight before rushedly hurrying away...}} Ecology Taxonomy * Order: Artiodactyla * Suborder: Rapid * Infraorder: RESEARCHING * Superfamily: Tuma (Equicanoidea) * Family: Atha (Actoumadae) * Species: Athuma (Actouma ferus) are Herbivores found on several of the Biruinta Islands. Habitat Range groups can be observed in the Hotspring Marshes and Pyroclastic Fields. Ecological Niche Rather small, graceful herbivore, is somewhat easy prey for about everything that is larger than itself. They are usually preyed upon by most predators found in the areas they inhabit. Biological Adaptations have reddish brown fur, with dark manes, feathered legs and rather short tails. They sport dark markings around their eyes, which are theorized to serve as protection against bright lights. Behavior mind their own business, digging up food or dozing. Should they spot a hunter, they will rear, screech loudly and flee at breakneck speed. However, should a be ambushed, their first reaction is to fight the opponent, however, not with the intention of killing them, but merely to distract them so the herbivore can flee in time. Attacks *'Charge:' Paws the ground thrice before dashing forward with surprising speed. Can turn around once. *'Headbutt:' Much like Rhenoplos or Apceros, the monster lowers its head and pushes forward. *'Rear:' Gets on its hindlegs and kicks the air thrice. *'Kick:' Should an opponent be behind an , the monster will kick with either one or both legs. *'Buck:' Erratically jumps around, kicking with all four legs. Carves |-|Low Rank= |-|High Rank= Trivia * groups are led by a stallion, which guards the herd from behind. *Many villagers of ??? can be observed riding a domesticated . Notes * are based on mustangs, as well as several goat and deer species. Category:Small Monster Category:Monster Creation Category:Herbivore Category:1 Star Level Monster Category:Rathalosaurus rioreurensis